How It Always Ends
by Bloody Faery Wings
Summary: Hermione gets angry with herself when she can’t go to sleep one night. That entire stupid romantic story making and all . . . it would never come true anyways . . . *He* would never look at her in that light . . . or so she thought. R/Hr


**How It Always Ends**

**By:** _Bloody Faery Wings_

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing is mine. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling._

**Summary:** _Hermione gets exasperated with herself when she can't go to sleep one night. That entire stupid romantic story making and all . . . it would never come true anyways . . . *He* would never look at her in that light . . . or so she thought._

~*~*~*

Hermione sighed and turned to her other side. It was useless . . . she just couldn't sleep . . . because of _him._

Since when did he, of all people, start filling her mind? Satisfying her mind with wild stories and images she wished could happen but knew they never would. One little story she wished could happened was him walking in and sitting at the end of her bed. He would tell her all his feelings, thinking she was asleep, but really she was awake. She would turn around and surprise him by showing him she was awake. Then they would kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms.

But that was impossible! It would **never** happened in a million years! So why was she thinking of things that would never happened? She should be thinking of logical facts that are true, not imaginary stuff.

She was Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger _doesn't _think of romance stories with . . . **him.** Especially at the age of seventeen for goodness sakes! 

But she couldn't help it. She didn't want to admit she had feelings for him but she gave up. She couldn't deny this! And no book in the Hogwarts' library could help her get him out of her mind.

Another vision swam across her mind. She was outside by the lake and the sun was setting. But she didn't notice because she was so caught up in reading her book to notice. Then he would tap her on the shoulder and tell her it was getting late, while sitting next to her on the grass. He would then tell her the sky and lake was beautiful but not as beautiful as her. Then they would kiss.

_'Snap out of it Hermione!'_ She scolded herself.

It always ended with a kiss too.

She buried her face into her pillow and wanted so badly to scream into it. But she couldn't. She had to hold it in because Hermione Granger doesn't loose her cool. She is calm and collected and has everything under control. 

Hermione, irate with herself, stood up straight in her bed and looked around. 

_Perfect._

She grabbed her book and padded softly towards the door and made her way downstairs. Finding a cozy chair by the fire, Hermione curled up into a ball and opened her book. 

Just as she was getting to the good part a huge hand covered her eyes and then another hand covered her mouth so that her scream was muffled.

"Hermione, what are you doing up at this time? Oh, I should've known, reading." Ron said sitting down next to her on the immense chair. 

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Don't you ever do that again! You could've given me a heart attack . . . ugh, you are so annoying." 

"Well sor-ry," Ron said dragging the word out, "that I'm not little Miss perfect!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Let's not get in a row right now Ron."

Ron nodded and started to tug on the string hanging off of his too small pajamas. 

"What are you doing down here anyways?" Hermione demanded, eyebrows frowning.

Ron shifted in his seat, "Erm, I couldn't sleep . . . a lot on my mind lately."

Hermione nodded, understandingly. "I know what you mean."

"What have you been thinking about?" They asked in unison.

"You first," Ron and Hermione said at the same time again.

"No you!"

"Stop that!"

"BANANA!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Banana?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes banana! I wanted to say something I knew you wouldn't say." Ron said, puffing his chest out proudly.

Hermione giggled in a un-Hermione way.

"Ok, you first," They both said in unison.

"I've been thinking about you," They both mumbled turning red.

"What?" Hermione gasped . . . this wasn't true. This was another one of her stories.

"I've been thinking about you lately . . . Hermione I have no clue what is about you, but I like you . . . a lot. You're just . . . different from other girls. You don't worry about your hair and make up and you actually have comebacks when I say something and you're just . . . independent." Ron's ears started turning red.

"When . . . when did you start liking me?" 

_'Why? Just WHY couldn't I answer him back and tell him how much I like him . . . love him! No I just HAD to ask him that stupid ques-'_ Hermione's thoughts were cut off as Ron continued talking.

"Well, I think it was way back in first year when you woke me up after I was knocked out by the chessman, but I realized I actually liked you when we had that huge fight last year. . ."

Hermione looked at Ron and last year's fight played across her mind as if a muggle film.

***

"I **hate** you!" Ron bellowed, glaring at Hermione. Hermione glared right back at him, red in the face.

"I hate you more!" Hermione shrieked, almost loosing it.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND START RUMORS BEHIND MY BACK!" Ron screamed. Everyone in the common room by now was staring at them with wide-eyes.

"Well SORRY if I was trying to save you from public humiliation! I didn't know it was going to resolve to YOU YELLING AT ME!" Hermione screeched, going red in the face. Ron was worse. His whole body and face was redder than the Hogwarts train and he was shaking with rage.

"You let _me_ handle that! Now look what you gone and done! The whole school thinks we're a couple!"

"Would you rather be called **gay** then have people think we're going out?" Hermione exclaimed and then turned to everyone in the common room. "**_WHAT_**? Go back to studying! Go on, study . . . LISTEN TO THE PREFECT!" She cried out hysterically. 

Everyone whimpered and went back to staring at their book.

"OH! So now you're little perfect prefect, aren't you?" Ron said with a maniac smile.

"Ron, stop it! You're scaring me!" Hermione said, her voice lowering a notch. "Plus, you didn't answer my question."

"You know what Hermione? I think I WOULD rather be called gay than people think we're going out! You're just a hideous, know-it-all snob with her nose stuck up too far in the air for her own good! No one, not even the straightest man, would want to go out with YOU even IF you were the LAST girl on EARTH!" Ron yelled. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds, comprehending what he just said. Slowly, one by one, tears began to fall down her cheek.

"Well . . . if that's the way it is . . . so be it. Our friendship is over. Good-bye Ron." Hermione then burst into tears and ran out of the common room.

Ron stared after Hermione's back. He stared and stared and stared at the portrait hole for an hour. And then Ron looked down at his hands. He moaned and put his head in his hands, slumping in a chair. If the students that were in the common room looked carefully, they would've noticed his shoulders shaking.

It took half the year of their sixth year to mend their friendship but by the beginning of their seventh year they were best friends again.

***

Back to the present, Hermione snapped out of it and muttered darkly under her breath, "Stupid Malfoy he had no right to assume you were gay just because you haven't had a girlfriend yet!" 

"I'm sorry Hermione, again, about that fight. I didn't mean anything I said in it . . . because you're the most beautiful, unique girl I have ever met." Ron's ears grew even redder.

Hermione slyly grinned and grabbed Ron's hand, "I like you too Ron."

With as much courage as Ron could muster, he leaned forward.

_'Oh my gosh, he's going to kiss me . . . I'm going to kiss him!' _

Hermione leaned forward and both of their noses slammed into each other. Hermione whimpered, pulling away, clutching her nose while Ron stood up and yelped, grabbing his nose.

"Great Ron, now look what you've done! Our noses are going to be the size of a balloon by tomorrow morning!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Look what I've done? Look what you've done! You didn't tilt your head to the side," Ron said, jumping up and down as if trying to ease the pain.

This was just dandy! This wasn't how fairy tales went . . . this was horrible.

Ron knew where this was going to lead to and his voice grew softer, "Hermione, I'm sorry. It was entirely my fault."

"No Ron, it was my fault." Hermione argued back.

"Hermione, stop trying to find things to argue about and just shut up and let me kiss you already!" Ron yelled and pulled a very shocked Hermione into a kiss.

Their noses were hurting, Ron's foot was stepping on top of Hermione's, and Ron's back was hurting considering he was hunching so far down to reach Hermione . . . but yet, it was the most wonderful kiss one could ever have, filled with so much love, so much passion.

And the weird thing is . . . it always **did **end with a kiss.

***

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?


End file.
